encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
SABER
SABER is a young Female Mercury Cyclone, that was manufactured on April 7th, 1999, despite her actual model being 1970. She was purchased in 2008, by Rothgar Roharous, but was forced to leave after Rothgar's abusive mother Neira started pounding her endlessly with a sludge hammer. Rothgar bought Saber time to escape costing him a large scar, on his left eye from the Hammer striking him. Bio 'Origin' 'Meetin Rothgar' In the year 2008 New York City, Roharous is shown moving through the car Dealer ship trying to look for a car to purchase while doing so he hides his wounds from the beatings given to him by his abusive mother in hopes that buying a car would finally get her to like him, after many other failed attempts. While searching around the Dealer on his own he passes a Blue Mercury Cyclone, in which unknown to him eyes pop out watching him as he is moving passed. While making it further away, the Mercury Honks a horn getting Roharous's attention causing him to move back a little trying to find the source of the sound that he had just heard, but much his surprise he sees nothing. The Cyclone's flirty character is established when Roharous was looking around her, for the source of the honking in which she dose it 2 times in order to tease him, and a second time when the car secretly drops a 20 dollar bill from the drivers seat behind Roharous's back in which he bends down to grab it only to be gently tapped by the door. After falling flat on his nose, Rothgar could hear giggling occurring, judging by the sound it sounded like a girl's soft laughter. Rothgar Thinking It's a kid trying to mess with him, gets back on his 2 feet and claims that whoever is messing with him has had their fun and to come out and show themselves, but much to his disgrace there was no answer. Rothgar can do nothing but growl with annoyance, only for him to be tapped by the passenger side of the Cyclone. Now getting suspicious, he starts to believe that the perpetrator maybe hiding inside of the car playing tricks on him and decides to open up the passenger door and investigate, but as soon as he goes inside,, he ends up getting locked inside the for a few seconds with the car laughing, as he struggles to get out while constantly pounding on the windows. After about a minute of being trapped inside, the car swings open the door causing Roharous to fall out of the car and fall flat on his nose. After a good laugh, Rothgar heard the female voice again, than snuck around while the car was still giggling, but by the time he arrived at the front, the Car froze back into a lifeless formation. Now entirely nervous Roharous attempts to leave but a bird breaks the car's character after it dumps on her Hood's left side, making it cringe in disgusts. 'Later Years' '2018 & Reuinon With Rothgar' 'Meeting LEE' 'The Crisis' After arriving at Regents Gas Station, about 20 miles away from the fields, SABER began to fill up on Gas while Roharous was outside manning the pump, however unknown to the 2 is that Roharous was actually not pumping in normal Gas in her and was actually squirting D.Crawn Fuel instead. However the line from the Pump eventually Snapped lose coating Roharous with D.Crawn Fuel, but managed to leap inside of SABER just before consuming or inhaling the toxic chemicals of the Gas. After escapin the gas Station along with Rivera getting entirely coated, SABER returned back to the garage where Rivera had to clean his Jacket from the intense flammable chemicals which took several hours to do, but managed to succeed anyway. SABER's personality began to rapidly change after the Gas Station incident, as SABER began to act more humanly than normal in which at first creeped out Roharous, but eventually got used to it. However SABER eventually began to treat other Animated Cars and people very cold and Poorly, towards the point that many of them ignored or wanted nothing to do with her anymore due to her cold personality. SABER on the other hand during these events, showed no Sympathy for the feelings for others and completely accepted the fact that no one wanted to talk or be near her. In the fall of November 7th, an accident occurred in Time square, where SABER ran over a jogger in the street, but showed no signs of guilt after accidently running over him while he jogged across the street, but instead found it amusing. Rothgar during the events of this Incident no longer had a change of Personality and was instead the same noble man he always had been and not as aggressive as SABER. He was willing to forgive those that have wronged him in the future and also has the decently to move on from the Past. SABER eventually got disgusted by her own paint job and authorized Roharous to change her paint color stating that it made her sick, authorizing him to change it to Black and white instead of Blue and white. Roharous managed to change her coat of paint without question and even managed to paint her high beams red, which she found most sexy. Roharous afterwards got into her and stated her beauty afterwards in which would cause SABER to giggle while blushing at the same time, just than Roharous decided to rename SABER as Dark SABER, in which she enjoyed the change of name most well. In the early fall of 2018, Dark SABER constantly drove herself around the Streets of New York City where she ran over helpless Victims in the wake of her amusement. These attacks would also however be conducted by her in secrecy behind Rothgar's back in hopes that she might not lose her relationship to him. Unfortunately for her about 2 days after the Stadium Attack, Rothgar was serverliy beaten by surviving foot ball stars lead by Patrick, in which would cause Dark SABER to become enraged. After killing Ron, on the docks, and even going as far into smashing his head with her very own front right side tire, she breaks into the Hospital where she escapes with Rothgar, much to his disgrace and him not being fully healed yet, despite massive pleas by Rothgar for her to return him to the Hospital, she refuses multiple times, and eventually continues her hunt for the ones that nearly killed him. By December she managed to kill every one of the surviving Foot Ball players, but Ryu fearing Dark SABER's unstable anger and ruthless personality, comes up with a plan along side Shizume, in order to destroy her, but Dark SABER who over hears the 2, heads back towards Carlson Garage, where she later has a small conversation with Rothgar, in order not to interfere with her fight with Ryu. Despite multiple pleas from Rothgar, Dark SABER just helped him on his mattress with her trunk and just drove off, in order to meet the 2 that plans to demolish her. Despite containing some damage, Dark SABER was able to triumph over the couple, and even going as far as to trapping Shizume, on the cat walks above. With her regeneration ability Dark SABER eventually over powered Ryu, and raced to finish him off but Rothgar ended up getting in her way, and she struck him instead, despite trying her hardest to stop. Enraged from this sudden disaster, Dark SABER battles Ryu and Shizume once again while he was in the bulldozer and she was on the Cat Walks above, and managed to once again over power the young couple, by destroying the main pillar holding the Cat Walks up, and knocking Shizume unconcince from the fall, including breaking 3 of her ribs and her 2 legs, leaving only her and Ryu left. However Dark SABER managed to catch Ryu at wrong moments in which she started to focus on hitting the Bulldozer more than ever, eventually causing the thing to nearly fall apart, and sending him falling on his leg breaking it, and now trapping him with the pain of unabling him to stand. However just as Dark SABER was about to finish the 2 off, Ryu manages to talk her down and she collapses half way from actually finishing him and his girlfriend off, and breaks into tears. 'Incident of 2020' 'Racing Career 2021' 'Move to the West with Rothgar' SABER at age 23 after the Incident of 2020, in which LEE was sold during the major era in which forces Roharous and SABER to leave New York City, and escape to Los Angels. As Roharous and SABER lived new lives in California, along with Rothgar living for the first time outside of New York City, SABER Eventually changes in appearance as she starts to become more and more womanlier. By Age 22 SABER had completely changed from a 1971 SS Cheverlote into a 1969 SS Cheverlet in which is proven that Animated Cars also age the same as Humans do. Her voice began to sound more Womanly as well as her current speed became much more faster. and much more mature than she was at 19, and beyond dating all the way back towards the early 2000's including her manufacture date in 1999. She is known to be much faster, and more intellegent than most of her new Animated Car and human freinds of Los Angeles, but was also known to be extremely over protective of Rothgar Roharous's Safety, and always places stricked curfews on the Bum. Many of the Residents of Los Angeles claim her and Rothgar act like a Married Couple cause of these events. Personality 'Dark Personality Durin The Crisis' What is known the most about Dark SABER's Personality is that she becomes extremely attached to Rothgar, and kills those who she sees as a threat to her relationship, she also kills for the fun of it behind Rothgar's back, but eventually stops about 4 days before the end of the D.Crawn Fuel Crisis. She also makes her Rothgar become obsessed with her, and kills anybody who may be hurting him. Also due to the events of the D.Crawn Fuel being in her system, She also possesses the power of regeneration. Unlike all other dangerous Vehicles in Roharous & LEE, dark SABER was known to be the worst out of the rest, due to her cruel personality and love of killing all except Rothgar. Dark SABER has shown a large soft side however near the end the of the Incident on the final day on January 4th of 2019, when Rothgar interfered during the Carlson Showdown and pushed Ryu out of the way causing, Dark SABER despite slamming her brakes as hard as she can, to strike him instead, leaving her in nothing but tears, this Event would cause Dark SABER To become enraged, as she is about to run over Ryu, after knocking him off of his bulldozer, but just stops right before even coming 2 feet from him, collapsing on the ground weeping. This change of mood would later reveal to SABER's small crush on Roharous, and how she is broken, that he is gone, lucky for her is that Roharous survived his injuries but just almost nearly died from her strike. ''Relationships 'Rothgar Roharous LEE Ryujin Kasi AMBER Fake DOM DOM Johnathan Lightrunner LARA Alexander Lightrunner Lightning McQueen ''Gallery'' '''Original Form 'Auto Human Form' Auto Human SABER.jpg|2016 concept art, featuring SABER as an Auto Human in the 2020's, as Racing SABER... Trivia *''SABER Was a parody of Sally Carrera, of the PIXAR Movie cars, revealing beauty and being young, the only difference between the 2 is that SABER Is a Mercury Cyclone and Sally Is a Porsche Carrera...'' *''It is hinted on the Final day of The Crisis that SABER Has feelings for Roharous, despite him being Human and her being a car, revealing that Kia Husikia isn't the only one who has secret love for Roharous...'' **''Although as of Season 2 of the Roharous & LEE Series, Kia Husikia loses her character status to SABER, and disappears from the series in general...'' *''During the Crisis SABER was the main Antagonist of the entire Event until the final day...'' *''Although the Female Automobile is named SABER, and her manufacture day was known to be some where in 1999 or 2000, her model is a Mercury Cyclone, revealing that Detroit might have made one more in the end of the 20th Century before moving on to advance cars...'' *''It is revealed that SABER was the second Animated Car that Roharous Encountered in 2008, before he met LEE 6 years later in 2014, the first was MPV since his birth years...'' **''It was also revealed at the time of SABER's Absents, Rothgar had lost all memory of SABER due to trying to survive in the city alone, It would be because of this on why he would be shocked and terrified to See LEE in 2014...'' *''SABER was the first Female animated Automobile to have a Crush on Roharous, the second being AMBER, the third being SARAH, the fourth being ZIEL and the fifth being SOLARA...'' *''SABER was known to not have a Formal Operator before Roharous, it was stated that nobody wanted to purchase her because of her having the body of a 1970's Mercury Cyclone, which at the time were not popular in 2008...'' *''SABER was 8 years of age, at the time she encountered Roharous in 2008...'' *''It was discovered that SABER received the gift of Human Gona and became a Car Human, in 2021, the exact same time a 14 year old AMBER received hers...'' *''SABER was introduced to the Roharous and LEE universe in 2012...'' *''Though unknown to everyone, SABER's personality appears to be similar to that of an Anime School Girl, but the where abouts of this being true or false have never been confirmed by 2091riveraisrael...'' *''Though containing the body of a 1970 Mercury Cyclone, SABER, was never made in the 70's but instead was built 29 years later in 1999, as she was designed as more modern car, having to be a 70's car with a 1999 engine, SABER might have been an expert at racing, due to her being built way late from the actual time of when the other Cyclones were constructed...'' *''SABER was once modeled as a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, but was recently changed into a 1970 Mercury Cyclone, due to the Cyclone containing more female like features...'' Category:Females Category:Animated Cars Category:Characters Category:Female Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle Category:Rothgar's Origin Characters Category:American Cars